


Evil Ex

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Iron Man 3, Fanart, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Suggestive Themes, Tony Stark Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Not graphic, but potentially triggering for non-con themes related to kidnapping.





	Evil Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Tony Stark has been captured by Aldrich Killian and being taunted by the madman. Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was "evil ex" (S4), but only Killian thought they were ever in a relationship.
> 
> Tony and Killian mirror each other in a way with their glowing chests. Tony with his arc reactor and Killian with Extremis.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit and chat with me on tumblr! Plus more random doodles that don't always make it to AO3.
> 
>  
> 
> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
